The Life of A Legend
by KaXaNuM-WinD
Summary: He has just returned after five instead of three years with his mentor and there are tons of surprises waiting for him. will they be good or bad? i actually suck at summaries (hehehehehehe)


Hi guys, I am a new writer and this is my first story I have ever uploaded. I like to inform you that English is not my first language so there will be a lot of grammar mistakes**(**actually I expect a lot of mistakes from myself as I know that no one is perfect**) **and I will appreciate a lot if you guys review after reading it.

**About "**The life of a Legend**";**

I don't think I have a good sense of humor but I tried as much as I can to make the first chapter of this story a little bit funny and after this chapter the story will be a serious one but I will try to add a little bit fun and humor on certain occasion. The story will start when Naruto comes back from his five years training trip **(**I know it's three years actually but duh it's my story bitches**)** with Jiraiya and it will not be a cannon story that's for sure and I will gonna **TRY** my best to make it one hell of a loooooooooong ass story and finally I also welcome everyone and anyone to suggest me anything they want.

**Pairing;**

I haven't finalized but I have some in mind and I will gonna upload a poll with this chapter and I hope you guys will vote.

**Bloodline;**

I have one in mind but that is for my other story and I haven't planned on giving Naruto a bloodline in this one but I can do it if you guys want, leave your suggestion in reviews or you can also PM me, depend on you.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"**The Life of a Legend"**

"Umm …... hey ero-sannin, what do you think now that I am not a goofy kid anymore and I also bought sasuke-teme back five years ago, will sakura-chan like me now?" a boy no older than seventeen years, who have bright spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes and three whiskers like marks on both cheek and a konoha hitai-ate on his forehead, ask his companion with a stupid yet confident grin.

His companion in question is none other than the famous toad sannin who happen to be the boy's sensei, he have long white hair , toad like eyes and two red line markings which travel from the bottom of his eyes down his jaw and have a metal hitai-ate on his forehead with oil in kanji written on it, he have a rather pissed expression and a glare which is directed at the boy walking beside him.

They are walking at a leisure pace on the road and are surrounded by a lot of trees. They are on their way to their home village after the five years training trip of the said blond boy.

The old man bonked the boy on the head causing him to stumble and pout afterwards, "How many times I told you to not call me that you little gaki?" the man said in an irritated tone.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GAKI ANYMORE YOU OLD PERVETED ASSHOLE, I BET I CAN KICK YOUR ASS WHOLE WEEK NON-STOP..." the boy yelled at the man's face in an angry manner but the man cut him and said "Yeah yeah yeah whatever, keep telling yourself that, that's all you can do anyway".

The boy turns his face from the old man and begins pouting while the old man laughs heartedly at the boy's expenses. They continue their childish bickering for another half an hour and reached the gates of konohagakure and saw the legendary chunnin which are Kotetsu Hagane and his companion Izumo Kamizuki sleeping on their desk without any worry for the world, drool leaking from their mouth and soaking the papers on the desk.

The toad sannin take a step towards them to wake them up but the blond beat him to it and stand in front of their desk with a shit eating grin adoring his face. His hand begins to travel towards the pocket of the pants of his orange and black jumpsuit. He recovers a permanent marker from it and begins to make absurd drawings on the faces of the sleeping chunnins. The toad sage can hear the snickering coming from the boy clearly; he can do nothing instead of shaking his head amusingly at the boy's antics.

The boy finished his artwork and pocketed his marker than near his face to the unlucky chunnins and yelled at the top of his lungs, "GET THE HELL UP YOU MORONS OR DO YOU WANT ME TELL BA-CHAN THAT YOU GUYS ARE SLEEPING WHILE ON DUTY?"

Both men immediately got up and begin to run frantically like a chicken then bumped into each other and fell on the ground, and then they immediately got up and face the sannin and his apprentice who is laughing like an idiot while holding his stomach and rolling on the ground.

The sannin is watching his student's antics amusingly while thinking; 'only if I had a camera and a bag of popcorn, it could have been awesome'.

"Jiraiya-sama, naruto-kun ..., we were informed you are coming next week", the bandana wearing chunnin ask the duo while bowing in respect.

"Umm actually I decided to quicken our pace, since it's a good chakra exercise for little gaki here and that way he can see his girlfriend sooner" white haired man said to the guards while snickering a little.

"Oi ero-sennin she is not my girlfriend, damn it", the blond boy said, his face totally red with anger and embarrassment. 'I am so gonna get you for it you ero-hentai-baka'.

"Come-on gaki, we have to see your ba-chan and STOP CALLING ME THAT", the old sannin yelled furiously, his legs spread widely, hands twitching towards the kunai pouch which is strapped to his right thigh, face red with anger, and drool dropping in a rather large quantity from his mouth.

Naruto take a step backward in fear, he can see the shinigami on his teacher's head, he turns toward the hokage tower and sprint towards it as fast as he can, his sensei hot on his heels.

Both chunnin guards look at each other then let out a rather loud girly shriek and yelled at the same time furiously indicating the whole village that who is back, "NAAARUUTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Naruto opens the door of the hokage office on the top floor of the hokage tower and begin to take in the appearance of the leader of his home village.

The **godaime-hokage** (fifth fire shadow) **Tsunade Senju** is known as the best medic-nin throughout the whole elemental nations, she is also known as the most powerful person in the elemental nation physically after the **sandaime-raikage** (third lightning shadow), she is also one of the **densetsu-no-sannin** (three legendary ninjas of konohagakure), she is the granddaughter of the **shodai-hokage **(first fire shadow) **Hashirama Senju**, grandniece of the **nidaime-hokage **(second fire shadow) **Tobirama Senju **and student of the **sandaime-hokage **(third fire shadow) **Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

Despite her being in fifties she looks only twenty five years old because of the special medical-genjutsu she putted on herself; she has her arms folded on her desk and her face on them, she is snoring in sleep rather loudly for a lady and a village's leader on top of that.

Naruto stood at the entrance, a large bead of sweat falling from his head, 'she haven't changed a bit in last five years'. Because of his good than normal hearing he hear the shouts of his sensei and suddenly an idea popped in his foxy mind, his smile turns into a vicious grin and he begin to walk towards the sleeping tsunade.

He walked all the way and stopped behind tsunade, 'it is time to pay back ero-sannin' he thought and begins to rub tsunade's back and shoulders sensually and she begins to relax because of his ministration. Naruto sense his sensei's presence near the office and take his doings on to the next level by rubbing the young looking old hokage's sides of her body and breasts.

Jiraiya enters in his former team-mate and now hokage's office and his jaw literally drop on the ground by seeing what his student doing, his perverted side took over him and he begin to write down the scene he is seeing on his notebook for his next **icha icha **series' volume, his eyes met his student's, and the gleam he saw in them make his instincts tell him to just forget everything, turn around and run while his perverted and curious side told him to stay and watch the awesome thing which is happening to his team-mate's gorgeous body, but before he can do anything naruto's hands travel on tsunade's breast and continue to massage them making the only female present in room moan loudly in her sleep and then his hands finally reached at her nipples, he squeezed them rather harshly and fiercely and as she woke up with a loud shriek and closed eyes, he look up at Jiraiya and gave him a payback grin but before his sensei could do anything he replaced himself with Jiraiya by using **kawarimi no jutsu (**replacement technique**)**, the moment Jiraiya found himself in his student's place his perverted side took over him and he started fondling his old team-mate's breast and lost in his own little icha icha world. Tsunade open her eyes with fire in them, which promise pain, actually a lot and lot of pain to the person who dare touch her body like that, she turn her face around to see his old pervert of a team-mate daydreaming with a silly stupid grin and blood leaking out of his nose and muttering incoherent words to himself, she got up, turned and punched him so fast and hard that he got thrown out of the window located in the office to the other side of the village thanks to her superhuman strength.

The leader of the hidden leaf village turn around and exhaled to calm herself and sat down on her chair and started dealing with the worst enemy of every present or deceased leader in the whole elemental nation, the most damnable **PAPERWORK**, but stopped and froze when hear the voice she never heard since five whole years, the voice of her annoying but still lovely surrogate grandson, naruto.

"Yo ba-chan, how ya doing?" naruto stated coolly with a shit eating grin on his face.

She looked up to saw him standing in front of her desk, she literally glide towards him crossing the desk in a large leap and hugged him while burying his head in her huge breast.

"Ba-...chan ... ca...can't ... breath" she released him immediately and smile sheepishly, "I m sorry naruto-kun, I got carried away, it's been so long since I last saw you" she said feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright ba-chan, I missed you too and I m also very happy to see you" he said as he watched tsunade walked around the desk and sat on the chair.

"So naruto, how was your training trip gone?" she asked him in a serious tone and also begin to notice the changes he have gone through, the most noticeable is his choice of clothing since he is not wearing that cursed bright kill me orange jumpsuit he used to wear when he was younger, now he is wearing a rather suitable clothing for a ninja, which consisted on black skintight sleeveless shirt with a orange spiral design embossed on the left side of his chest where his heart is located, navy blue baggy camo pants, a pair of black open toed shinobi sandal, he have two kunai pouches on his right thigh, he is also wearing a utility belt with a shuriken pouch on the left side of his waste, he also have various kind of seals on both of his biceps, she sweat dropped when she saw the dull orange fingerless gloves which reached his elbows and a hitai-ate which also have a orange cloth and konoha insignia engraved on it, 'it seems that he really like orange a lot' she thought to herself.

"It went awesome, I got to see the other nations and I really begin to like **Sunagakure(hidden sand village)**, and **Kumogakure(hidden cloud village)** and I also became friends with gaara's brother and sister in suna and also with bee-san and yugito-san which both are the jinchuriki like me of eight tailed **Hachibi **and two tailed **Nibi**, bee-san also thought me how to control **Kurama's **chakra, and we lived for almost a year in kumo, and beside that ero-sannin thought me various types of tai-jutsu, he also asked me to sign the toad contract but I refused and I also learned that my primary affinity is wind which I started practicing when we are in suna but I haven't started lightning because I planned on learning it from kakashi-sensei and I also perfected the rasengan and even started experimenting on evolving it and that's all"

Tsunade just sat there with her mouth hung wide open and after a minute two exhaled loudly then said "well ... it's a lot to take in, and I m also a little shocked to hear about your progress but I assume that you know how much harder you have to train since akatsuki is after you and I wish you good luck for your training but the matter is you are still a gennin while all of the rookie 12 are made chunnin except hyuga neji, rock lee and shikamaru nara".

On hearing that he got extremely crest fallen with a dark cloud on his head, 'all of them ... chunnin ... even sakura-chan, she never going to like me ...' he downed even more by thinking about that and thunderstorm got started from the cloud above him while tsunade has a major sweat drop on seeing his antics, she immediately backed away in fear when everything suddenly disappear and he is on her face in a blink of an eye in less than a second and yelled on top of his lungs, "THAT'S ONLY MEAN THAT I HAVE TO TRAIN EVEN MORE HARDER ... RIGHT BA-CHAN?"

She hit him hard sending him flying until he his face met with the wall than he flowed down with the wall making screeching sound, "how many times did I have to tell you gaki do not yell at other face"

As the unfortunate boy got up the door slammed open right in his face sending him down again and enter the two eternal chunnins of the leaf in a furious manner and yelled at the hokage "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE SNEAKY BASTARD?"

Their leader stood up with a dark aura surrounding her and then said "you better have a very good reason for bragging in MY office and questioning ME like that" and then looked up to them freaking the shit out of them.

"W…..we…ca…n ex…pla….." but before they can complete their sentence the dark aura surrounding tsunade disappears and she started to snicker then it turns into a full blown laughter in which she started banging her right fist in her desk while holding her stomach with left arm.

The cause of her furious laughter are the drawings naruto have done on their face which is actually a very embarrassing one, the sketch on Izumo's face is a large black cock which is on his left cheek since his right cheek is covered with the bang of his hair, the head of a dick is in Izumo's mouth and there is also a thick line of drool coming out of his mouth in the sketch while Kotetsu it's a bit different since there are two dicks drawn in his face one on each cheek and there is also a tip of tongue drawn which is coming out from the right corner of his lips touching the tip of a cock drawn on his right cheek.

Just then Jiraiya came in the office and saw them and begin snickering on the misfortune of the chunnins making the said chunnins sulk even more. Both Izumo and his duty partner Kotetsu turn around and exit the office while rubbing their cheeks to get rid of the embarrassment.

As the guards disappeared from the office naruto came out from behind the door rubbing his nose while muttering "you will pay for this, bastards". Jiraiya saw his apprentice and started walking towards him while cracking his fists but stop immediately as tsunade's voice rang throughout the room in a serious manner "that's enough jiraiya, naruto…..I want you to be at the training ground 44 at 6am sharp, I decided to test you and if you don't have any questions you can leave since I have to listen to your sensei's report"

"Hai ba-chan, I'll be there" naruto replied with a slight bow and begin to walk out of the office but didn't notice the heavy paperweight heading towards him hitting the back of his head sending him stumbling down on the floor.

"Cheeky brat, calling me grandma" tsunade muttered with a slight grin adoring her lips. She then turns her face to look at her old team-mate with a serious face and said "so jiraiya, got any news on akatsuki?"

"No they are still not doing anything serious but I have a bad feeling about them, they are extremely powerful sure since they've taken out almost all of my spies I've on their tail" the toad sannin stated in a flat tone, "I recommend that we should train naruto and our forces to our fullest and even consider allying with other villages"

Tsunade pondered on his suggestion and said "yeah you're right we do have to take our forces on the whole new level to deal with the threats, I should start preparing right away, and you are dismissed, search about them as much as you can, we need to be fully prepared before they take any big step"

"I will do my best, ja'ne tsunade-hime" jiraiya said then disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving tsunade to prepare for the upcoming storm.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And that's the first chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Yes I decided not to give him toads for summon but you guys can suggest me about summon you want him to have in future and please do NOT expect me to upload the next chap anytime soon but I promise I will try my best that's for sure.

Read&Review,

Till next time,

Ja'ne** (**good-bye**)**


End file.
